


(Cover) Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman by CubbieGirl1723

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: When Lilly Kane grows suspicious of her brother's finance, she hires her roommate, Veronica Mars, to investigate. Veronica's cover? Dating the best man, of course.





	(Cover) Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman by CubbieGirl1723

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099569) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/47346173812/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

      


End file.
